


Shower

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phil gives dan a handjob in the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Dan strips off his clothes and turns on the shower, reaching his hand out to feel the temperature of the water. When he decides it’s warm enough, he steps in, visibly relaxing as the water hits his back in a gentle massage. He closes his eyes, his head falling back as water drips down his face. He hears the door unlock and opens his eyes, smiling when Phil steps in. He watches as Phil take off shirt, smiling when Phil catches his eye.

Removing the rest of his clothes, Phil steps in the shower as well, wrapping his arms immediately around Dan’s waist. Dan sighs and rests his head in the crook of Phil’s neck. Phil grabs the shampoo and pours a liberal amount on his hand. He brings the substance up to Dan’s head, massaging gently, the pads of his fingers softly digging into his scalp. Dan mewls at the feeling, the mixture of water and shampoo running down his face.

Phil washes the shampoo out, running his hands up and down Dan’s chest. He looks into his eyes, silently asking to go further. Dan grabs Phil’s hand, guiding it lower. Phil grips Dan’s cock, stroking it at a leisurely pace. Dan moans and bites Phil’s shoulder, spurring him on even more. It was getting tiring, standing while Phil gave him a handjob, so Dan folds his arms around Phil and hoists himself up, now being effectively carried by Phil.

They turn so Dan was against the wall, lodged between it and Phil. Phil continues the handjob, moving his hand faster and slicker since the water was constantly flowing. Dan lets out another weak moan, his hold on Phil tight as he being brought closer and closer to the edge. He could feel it in his gut, the whole twisting and turning and hot pleasure building up inside of him. Dan ducks his head down to bite Phil’s shoulder again, this time a little harder. His fingernails are digging into Phil’s skin, but he doesn’t care as he moves his hand faster.

Dan throws his head back, hitting the shower wall as he came. His hold on Phil loosens and he falls, taking Phil down with them. They were both on the floor now, giggling as the water washes away Dan’s cum.

“Oh god, that totally ruined the mood,” Phil laughs with his tongue sticking out, looking down to see that he’s gone flaccid. Dan cackles and rubs the back of his head.

“And we’re wasting water too, oh no,” Dan says standing up. He helps Phil stand up and they finish their shower in less than 5 minutes. They share a towel, taking turns drying up before hanging the towel and walking to their respective rooms completely naked, unashamed of what they were displaying. Phil shows up in Dan’s room in just his boxers and guides Dan to the bed.

“I’m still in the mood, you know,” Phil whispers, kissing Dan’s neck to hopefully arouse the latter.

“Of course you are,” Dan snickers, connecting their lips together in a passionate kiss.


End file.
